Thundercats: Hall of Omens Episode 5 Black Magic
by HallofOmens
Summary: Bengali's arrival to Thundera marks the first time a Thunderian Mason has entered Thundera's walls in centuries. A trapped Cat inside the Hall of Omens needs help but is there more to her this mysterious Cat than there seems?


Thundercats: Hall of Omens - Episode 5 "Black Magic"

Scene 1

Buddha accelerated the Scavenger to full speed in the direction of the Hall of Omens, it would not be long before he and Bengali would arrive to the only thing left in the once great kingdom of Thundera. In his lap was an Thunderian artifact that he could not have found at a better time - the Legendary Thunderscope. The Thunderscope was created in the ancient times when the Ancient Founders, settled upon the planet that than became known as Thundera. The Thunderscope can be used to find objects of Thunderian decent. It can also be used to find Thunderians. The Thunderscope could be the key to finding all of the lost Treasure of Thundera as well as bringing the Cats scattered across Third Earth back home; Back to Thundera.

Buddha could not wait to get back to the Hall of Omens and see if the Thunderscope actually worked. It was centuries old. He did not expect it to but he also had not expected anything that has happened recently in his life, to happen. He figured there was as good a chance as any.

"Are you sure that is the Thunderscope", Bengali questioned while holding on to the rear handle.

"I'd bet my staff on it", Buddha replied. He was confident this was the Thunderscope he had read about in the scrolls deep within the Halls of the Hall of Omens. This item was never displayed for the public, so he had never seen it with his own eyes but this was it.

Bengali laughed to himself at Buddha's confident reply. Bengali knew it was finally time. It was time to explain to Buddha about the location of the Star of Thundera and how it became one with the Hammer of Thundera, giving it the power that it has today.

Bengali then told Buddha the story of the Star of Thundera becoming one with the Hammer of Thundera and being passed down to each "Blacksmith", (***which can be found in ***Thundercats: Hall of Omens Episode 3 - Rampagers. ***)

"Well Bengali, you are not quite what I was expecting when I set out to find the the Star of Thundera", Buddha said jokingly.

"And you are not what I thought a Thundercat would be", Bengali replied laughing.

"I'm not a Thundercat" Buddha replied annoyed about being compared to the Cats that turned their backs on and walked out of Thundera, leaving it to burn.

Just then, on the horizon, the Hall of Omens crossed into sight. This would be the first time a Thunderian Mason has entered the Hall of Omens, since they departed Thundera. The Masons kept watch of over the happenings of Thundera, but from afar. This would also be the first time the Hammer of Thundera would be back to its first creation on Third Earth, the heart of Thundera, the Hall of Omens. This day would prove to be a historic day for Thundera and the Thundercats.

"How familiar are you with the Hall of Omens" Bengali asked Buddha, while looking at the Hall.

"More familiar than most" Buddha replied.

"What about its history" Bengali asked further.

"Again, more than most. Why what do you want to know" Buddha replied.

"Just curious" Bengali replied with a grin on his face.

"Hold on!" Buddha yelled back and accelerated the Scavenger.

The Hall of Omens was in sight and Buddha wanted to get there as soon as possible. So he pushed the Scavenger to it maximum speed. As they approached Thundera, Buddha slowed down to a safer speed. While the Scavenger is maneuverable, even it will have problems getting through Thundera. The once great city is in shambles. It is a shell of what it once was. It was hard for both Buddha and Bengali to not get emotional making this drive. A slew of emotions came over the both of them. Sadness, anger, but the most important one, determination. Both wanted to see Thundera back to its full potential. Thriving with life and reaching the greatness that Thundera is supposed to be and to stop the monster that could do this to a city filled with life.

Buddha pulled up to the Hall of Omens and jumped out, eager to get the Thunderscope back in the Hall of Omens and to search for any information he could find on it in what's left if the books and scrolls.

"Hold on a moment, friend" Bengali said.

"What, why?" Buddha questioned. "Are you stuck? You just have to let go of the handle" Buddha replied.

Bengali walked ahead of Buddha and reached for the Hammer of Thundera. Bengali then began to lift the Hammer in the air and it gave off a bright blue glow. The Hammer was thriving with energy. The ground began to shake and a great noise filled the air. The noises were coming from within the Hall of Omens. The eyes of the Hall of Omens began to glow. Buddha stood puzzled and in awe of whatever was going on. Gripping the Thunderscope, just in case things turned for the worse. Buddha hated to think that way, but he had been turned on before and he could never be too careful.

Bengali leaped into the air and he came down swinging the Hammer of Thundera into the ground. The ground began to crack and the energy from the Hammer could be seen headed directly to the Hall of Omens. Bengali remained motionless feeding energy into the the now cracked earth making its way closer to the Hall.

"What are you doing?!" Buddha yelled above the thunderous noise.

Bengali then looked Buddha straight in the eye and replied, "What needs to be done".

"Then so am I" Buddha said to himself as he jumped directly at Bengali with intentions to tackle him. While in mid-air, and energy bolt from the Hammer of Thundera struck Buddha sending him flying back and crashing into the Scavenger.

End of Scene

Scene 2

The violent shaking and noise coming from within the Hall of Omens finally settled down. It was over almost as quickly as it began.

Buddha was stunned by the energy bolt that had struck him and when he opened his eyes he saw Bengali standing before him with his hand extended towards him.

"Get up my friend, we have much to do." Bengali said.

Buddha glared at Bengali and asked "What did you do?", as he gripped his sectional staff preparing himself.

Bengali then looked at Buddha and said , "You are not as familiar with the the place you call home as you think. There is much that was left out of your history and stories of the Hall of Omens. We must go so we can complete out work inside."

"How about you tell me what all that was about before we go anywhere" Buddha replied.

Bengali answered, "Short story. When Tygris designed the Hall of Omens, he and the Blacksmith worked together to make it that ALL Cats were needed for the full power of the Hall of Omens could be accessed. When the Tigers where never allowed back in Thundera and the Masons left, the power of the Hammer of Thundera "locked" the access to the great technologies and power that was incorporated into the Hall of Omens design. It did so, by completely rearranging the interior design and leaving absolutely no trace of its existence. I just "unlocked" the door. I must begin to show you how to use the greatest Thundercat technology there ever was, the Thunder-lynx."

Unsure about the things he had just heard, Buddha reached out and grabbed Bengali's hand reluctantly and Bengali helped him on his feet. He did not know if Bengali was speaking the truth because he had never read or heard this story. But it makes sense that the Thundercats and the lions wanted to keep this out of there histroy due to how it made the look. So Buddha, decided to go along with it for the time being because the Hall of Omens appeared to be undamaged from whatever it was Bengali had done to it. While Buddha may not have trusted the current situation he was in, he decided to go along with it to see if Bengali's story was true. If it was, this could mean there was much more the Hall of Omens could provide in the war against Mumm-ra. The Hall of Omens and the Thunder-lynx could be exactly what is needed to turn the tides in the war and to defeat Mumm-Ra. It was a risk Buddha was willing to take...for now.

As Buddha and Bengali headed to the main entrance of the Hall of Omens, Buddha looked around at the building that had been like a second home to him over over the years. Nothing seemed to have changed. Bengali explained the the entire monumental structure that is the Hall of Omens, was no longer going to be the same but nothing was any different. Or so Buddha thought. The two reached the main entranceway that has been protected by heavy doors as long as Buddha could remember but the doors were no longer the wooden blockades they once were, they were now made of a smooth metal. As they grew closer to the doorway the Hammer of Thundera gave off a blue glow once again and the doorway slid open. The metal doors opened from the center and slid to within the walls of the Hall of Omens as they passed through.

"Well that's new" Buddha said as he walked through the door.

Bengali replied, "that is not all that is new my friend."

As Bengali and Buddha made there way inside the Hall of Omens, Buddha was in awe. The structure wase different. The once solid rock pillars and walls now ran intermixed with what looked to be glass. Some rooms and hallways were now entirely constructed of metal. Rooms that had been there for as long as Buddha had been studying in the Hall of Omens were now gone. It was as if they were never there. Other rooms remained very much the same but "updated". It was like it was a whole new structure. It was going to take time to learn the layout of this new Hall of Omens.

"So where exactly are we going?" Buddha asked Bengali. He was confused as to how a Cat that had not been in the Hall of Omens in his lifetime knew exactly where to go.

"We are going to the Chamber of Omens. Once we get there I can access the Thunder-Lnyx. We will "turn the power on" so to speak." Bengali replied.

"What is this Thunder-lynx you keep talking about?" Buddha questioned.

"The Thunder-lynx is an ancient technology. It is the technology of our ancestors. From the times back on the original Thundera." Bengali replied.

"All this for some outdated tech?" Buddha answered.

"Haha not quite Bengali, replied. The Thunder-lynx was and is far beyond its time as far as technology goes. This is why Mumm-ra had set to enslave the Thundercats early on in his plans many years ago. Having access to it would make conquering other worlds easy. The Thunder-Lynx gave its user(s) the ability to connect with the technology he or she was using. It also is a database of knowledge. It contains the pasts of hundred of species, Thundercats, enemies, allies, and other information. All this information is at the finger tips of the user. This place is full of surprises and activating the Thunder-Lynx is the only way to restoring the Hall of Omens to its full potential." Bengali explained.

"So, this Thunder-lynx" has been here all along and a Cat that has never been within the walls of Thundera is the only one that knows about it and knows where it is, and how to activate it. So, you have to tell me something. How do you know where we are going?" Buddha asked.

Bengali lifted the Hammer of Thundera and said "You forget, this Hammer built this place, it knows where to go."

"So we are following a Hammer?" Buddha said in disbelief.

"Hahaha it has brought us to the right place." Bengali replied.

Buddha and Bengali reached the bottom of a stairway and came to a holt. Two giant doors stood before them and unlike the other doors that they had encountered that opened once the Hammer of Thundera was close to it.

"This is it, the Chamber of Omens" Bengali said. "We are going to be the first cats to step foot inside this Chamber since it was sealed off by the Blacksmith ages ago" he continued.

"Should we knock?" Buddha said sarcastically as he looked around the area for a way to open the doors in front of the sealed Chamber. He began to push on the door and he knew even with the combined strength of himself and Bengali, they would never be able to push it open. He then began feeling the walls around the doors to see if there was a hidden way to open the doors but the walls were smooth. Buddha turned around to face Bengali only to see Bengali with the Hammer of Thundera raised coming right at him. Bengali then swiftly swung the Hammer down.

Buddha felt nothing but heard the thunderous crash right next to his head. Bengali did not strike him. He had struck a part of the wall next to the door. The energy from the strike caused a portion of the wall to pulse a light blue color, the same color of the energy that stems from the Hammer of Thundera The energy was slowly absorbed by the wall and could be see traveling through the door way and to the walls around them. As the energy traveled it was lighting up the door and the wall and for the first time Buddha cause see through the dark glass that was on the walls. The glass was actually monitors and computer systems. Buddha had seen this technology before but never in the Hall of Omens or within the limits of Thundera. He would be hard pressed to find technology like this on all of Third Earth.

As the energy traveled through the door noises could be heard as if that sector was being powered. They could hear the latches and locks on the door unlatching. Buddha watched as the energy traveled to the center of the door lighting up the Thundercats symbol that was engraved within it. Once the symbol completely lit, the door opened and Buddha and Bengali had their first glimpse inside the Chamber of Omens that was now lighting up with the same energy that traveled through the door. Buddha and Bengali wasted no time and entered the Chamber of Omens. Bengali went right towards the computer systems and monitor in the room.

Buddha set the Thunderscope down a chair that was in the room and continued to look around the structure. This was definitely not in the Hall of Omens that he remembered. He then heard a loud noise coming from the down the hallway.

"Did you hear that" Buddha asked Bengali.

"You will be hearing some noises from time to time. Things have rearranged. Some things may be falling and the Hall of Omens will be settling after such a transformation" Bengali replied.

Buddha nodded because that made sense. The grounds had to settle from its recent shaking. So he continued to look about the room and saw 3 large terminals with what appeared to be the Eye of Thundera on top of them. They were constructed entirely of metals.

"We only have one shot at this and since we only have one shot we have to make sure we do everything right or else both your DNA and mine will be locked out of the Thunder-Lynx system permanently. " Bengali said.

"The Hammer of Thundera has temporarily powered the Chamber so that we can attempt to active the power crystals. That is, if they have power left in them" he explained.

"See the terminal on each wall? They are what are known as Cat's Eye Terminals. These terminals will enable us to activate the Thunder-lynx. The Thunder-lynx and all of what the Hall of Omens truly has to offer 9jalongw with all of its secrets. Activitaing the Thunder-Lynx will make it possible for ALL cats to gain access the technology possessed within these walls, and even outside these walls. The Thunder-lynx was designed by the ancient Thundercats who were enslaved by Mumm-ra. Mumm-ra hand-picked the smartest scientists and engineers to help further his empire with the combined technologies of the races that he took over and adding them to the databanks and intermixed all their tech with the Thunder-lynx. This made Thunder-lynx the combined knowledge of millions and one of the most advanced technology in the universe. Knowing that this power could be dangerous in the hands of his enemies, Mumm-ra included a special feature in all the weapons and machines he had created. With the Thunder-lynx technology it was now possible for the DNA and life signs of the creature touching it could be easily identified and if that DNA was not registered within the Thunder-lynx database, the weapon or machine would become inoperable and self-destruct, destroying the one that was trying to use it. This feature made it possible for Mumm-ra to control his armies to an even greater degree. Only certain species had access to certain technology and if any scan picked up a weapon targeting Mumm-ra, it would immediately be destroyed. This was just one of the many ways Mumm-ra used to keep the species he held captive from revolting against him. He also knew that if they gained the power of the Thunder-lynx technology, it would be possible to defeat him. For the Thunder-lynx also increased the power of any object it was infused with. His machines were faster, stronger and more deadly than anything the galaxies had ever seen. His sensors could pick up more information from farther distances than any other tech of its time, or even now. We just have to tap into the Thunder-lynx and we might be able to turn the tides against Mumm-ra and his army." Bengali explained.

"So what do we have to do?" Buddha questioned.

He continued, "I need you to stand on the far Cat's Eye Terminal on the wall directly across from us. That is the only terminal that we will be able to use unless you are of blood to that of Tygris the architect, or that of the royal blood line and an ancestor of Leo.

"Not that I know of." Buddha replied.

"Alright, then you need to stand on the platform in front of the of third terminal. Stand completely still." Bengali instructed Buddha.

Buddha walked over to the terminal and looked at it once more.

"You sure about this" he asked, starting to feel uneasy about this whole situation once again.

" I can stand on the platform and you can work the computer if you would prefer but remember, we only get the one chance. Technology safety protocol." Bengali replied.

Buddha glared at Bengali for a moment for his comment but then took the step on the platform.

"Now what?" Buddha asked.

"Hold still and look forward" Bengali said and he pushed a button on the console that made the terminal activate.

A light shot out from the Eye of the Thundera atop the terminal and it scanned Buddha from head to toe. As the light from the scan came back up Buddha's body and reached his head it shot off and the terminal began to light up. As the terminal lit up more and more of the room began to light up.

Bengali while looking on the screen said. "We have power! We have access to some systems. It will take me some time to get everything up and running. We still are not at 100% full operating capacity but we are up and running."

Loud crashing sounds could be heard coming from within the Hall of Omens. The two turned their head quickly towards the door. The sounds continued and items could be heard crashing down to the ground followed by footsteps that echoed through the massive halls.

"That's not the place settling" Buddha said as he grabbed his sectional staff from his back.

Buddha continued, "looks like we have company..."

END OF SCENE

Scene 3

"I'll head off whatever or whoever is out there. You, lock this chamber down. We can't let whatever is out there get in here or worse yet, destroy all thats in here. We have to keep both the Thunder-lynx and the Thunderscope safe" Buddha said to Bengali.

"Go! I'll be right behind you" Bengali exclaimed.

Buddha ran from the room and up the hallway. Noises began coming from all throughout the Hall of Omens and they were getting louder and more frequent but Buddha could not find the cause of the noises or footsteps. He looked into every room as he passed and found nothing. Buddha then stopped in the Great Hall and began looking around to see if he could see or hear. He then heard footsteps quickly approaching from behind him. It was Bengali. The two looked around the Great Hall and out the windows to see if they could see anyone, anything, but found nothing.

"Anything?" Bengali questioned.

"Not yet, but there is something here" Buddha replied.

"Help!" a elderly female voice yelled from within the Hall of Omens.

Without hesitation Bengali and Buddha ran in the direction of the cry. As the two ran up the long hall in the East Wing of the Hall of Omens the crashing noises began once again. It sounded like there were dozens just a bit ahead. The more they ran the noises stayed just a bit of ahead of them but got louder and louder. Both looked in every room and passage as they passed but still found no one and nothing. They once again heard the cries of the elderly Cat.

"Heeeelp me, I'm so weak" the voice cried.

After hearing this, the two were able to pin point where the calls were coming from. They were close. The calls were coming from the end of the hallway they were currently on.

Bengali looked at Buddha and said "I'll meet you there". With a whip of his wrist, the Hammer of Thundera propelled him to the end of the hall. He stood in front of the door of the room the voice was coming from and tried to open it but it would not budge. He slammed his shoulder into the door but it would still not move. He then raised the Hammer above his head and with the might of Thundera swung the Hammer down, striking the door and it crumbled before him. Bengali entered the large room but saw nothing.

"I'm in here" the voice said weakly.

Bengali turned the corner to see part of a wall not connected to the rest of the wall. He had thought it must had been due to the Hall of Omens rearrangement but to his surprise it was a fake wall. He then pushed the wall open wide so he would have no problem getting through and that is when he saw the source of the cries. It was an elderly female black Cat. Very elderly. She looked weak. Like she could barely move. She was laying in the middle of four stones.

"Please hurry. The Lizards put these stones around me and now I am just so weak, I can't move. The Lizards can't be far, they are coming back. Please help me" she explained.

"It's okay, I'll get you out of here and you will be just fine. The stones must be Thundranium. That's whats causing your weakness" Bengali explained as he hit one of the stones with his Hammer, completely destroying it.

At this time, Buddha reached the door way of the room and entered the quarters.

"Puuuuurrrrrr, my hero" the female Cat said.

Bengali looked up and saw not the old cat that had laid before him only seconds ago but a young female Cat. This stunned Bengali and that was the opening the female Cat needed. She struck Bengali's hand with her staff causing the Hamer of Thundera to fall. The second the Hammer left Bengali's paw a purple energy surrounded him and lifted him into the air as the female Cat raised her staff. She quickly moved the staff to the right sending Bengali slamming into the wall across the room and then to the left, slamming him into the wall opposite. She then threw Bengali through the fake doorway sending him flying through the room before hitting the far wall. Buddha saw Bengali smash into the wall and ran to him. He knelt before his friend but Bengali was out cold. He looked up to see the female Cat smiling.

She then began running towards Buddha but as she ran she began to multiply herself. By the time she reached Buddha there were a dozen of her that were running through out the room. Buddha would block one strike only to be hit by another. Because of the sheer amount of attackers he could only be on the defensive. He tried to go on the offensive but when he would land a hit on the Cat, that one would disappear in a puff of purple smoke and he would be hit 3 more times by others and block 5 more strikes. He had no idea which was the real Cat that started all of these. There was no way of telling at this point. He knew getting to her would be the only way that he would stand a chance of stopping this overwhelming onslaught. But how could he determine which was the true Cat. He decided the only way to tell would be to take on as many as he could and when one didn't disappear in a poof a smoke, that would be the one. It wasn't the best idea he had ever had but it was the best he could come up with on a short period of time.

Buddha whipped his sectional staff around clearing all the attackers from him but more just kept coming. One came jumping down at him with her staff first. He put his sectional staff up stopping her staff from striking him and swung it around her staff causing it to come flying out of her paws across the room. She then spun herself around him and in mid spin grabbed Buddha's ankle with her tail and flipped him into the air. Before he hit the ground, Buddha was stopped in mid-air, just hovering there. All the female Cats were gone except for one, the real one. She was walking out of what appeared to be yet another secret passageway in the room holding her staff out, holding Buddha there. With a flick of the wrist and staff Buddha was thrown into the wall and still held in the air.

"Meee-ow" the female Cat said as she walked closer to Buddha.

She then looked at Buddha from bottom to top and said, " I could use a Cat with your...abilities."

Buddha saw that Bengali had awaken and was trying to make his way to the Hammer of Thundera as quietly as he could without being seen. Buddha knew he had to buy him sometime.

"Thanks, but I am a one girl kind of Cat and I can only imagine how long it takes all of you to get ready. Besides, I am superstitious. It would never work out." Buddha replied to the female.

She then bashed Buddha into the wall harder this time and Buddha felt as though something around his neck choking him.

She then leaned in close to Buddha and said "A sense of humor, I like that" as she poked his nose.

She then quickly turned and raised her staff and said "Bad Kitty" as she raised Bengali into the air before he could reach the Hammer. She then flung him against the wall next to Buddha.

"What am I going to do with you two" the black Cat said. "It's a shame. I liked you. I really did. But I just can't trust you or you" she explained as she ran her fingers up Bengali's chest while glaring at the two.

It was then from behind where the stones and had been originally placed that were keeping her powerless a bright light appeared and a portal opening. An older male Cat then stepped out.

"Release them, Jivra" the older male Cat said.

Hearing his voice angered the Black Cat and she squinted her eyes and her face to grimace momentarily. She then smiled and turned to face the old Cat.

"Your friends here destroyed one of your precious little stones, Lygarr. What are you planning on doing? You know you are no match for me" she said smuggly.

"You act like I have never stopped and captured you in the past, Jivra." the old Cat answered.

While he said this, the female black Cat known as Jivra, glanced over the old Cat now known as Lygarr's shoulder and out the window.

"I'd love to stay here and chat with you and your friends, Lygarr. But it looks like you 3 are going to have your paws full in a few minutes and I have things to do" Jivra said as purple smoke raised from her feet covering her.

And then she was gone. The second she disappeared, both Bengali and Buddha fell to the ground.

"You fools! You have no idea what you have done. What are you even doing in this room?!" Lygarr scolded Bengali and Buddha.

"You can yell at us for things later. She wasn't just trying to distract you" Buddha said as he pointed to the window.

Buddha, Bengali, and Lygarr all stood before the window and looked out.

"There's got to be a 100 of them" Bengali said.

"Only a 100 if we are lucky" Buddha replied.

Lygarr answered, "You both are lucky that I have much experience dealing with Gargoyles"

END OF SCENE

Scene 4

Lygarr lifted off the ground. There was a blinding flash of light that made both Bengali and Buddha close and cover their eyes. When they opened them, a young Cat was in the air in front of them. He wore the same clothes Lygarr was woring but he was as young as Buddha and Bengali.

"You and that Jivra are eerily similar, you know that?" Bengali said to Lygarr.

"She transforms to her younger self out of vanity. I only transform to my younger self for battle. While I hate to admit it, my younger form has more advantages in a fight, then my natural self." Lygarr explained. He then flew out the window to meet the Gargoyle herd, that was flying into Thundera, head on.

Buddha extended his out towards the window, looked at Bengali and said, "After you."

With the flick of the wrist, Bengali flew out the window at a great speed. He then dove towards the ground. As he landed he struck the ground with the Hammer of Thundera filling the air with a thunderous roar.

"Show offs..." Buddha said to himself. He then pushed the claws on the ends of his staff into the top of the window, grabbing the center section and using it to swing out the window. As he went out the window he pulled the sectional staff out of the top of the window. He landed on a ledge and began jumping down from ledge to ledge of the exterior of the Hall of Omens until reaching the ground.

"What took you so long" Bengali asked with a smile on his face and holding his shoulder. He is still hurting from Jivra's attack.

"Sorry, I don't have a magic hammer" Buddha replied.

The gargoyle herd grew close and Lygarr intended of heading them off. As they neared, Lygarr crossed his arms and bowed his head. He quickly spread his arms open and upon doing so a triangular energy beam shot towars the heard. The energy beam grew to engulf the entire herd but it did not have the reaction he intended. When the beam went through the gargoyles, their eyes glowed with a burning blue fire. After seeing this Lygarr wasted no time flying down to the surface to Bengali and Buddha.

"Which one of you brought these things to Thundera?! Who did you anger?! Spell I cast, should have destroyed them and left them a pile of rumble. They are protected with a dark magic not of this earth!" Lygarr exclaimed.

"I saw gargolyes like these not long ago. It was at one of Baron Karnor's Black Towers of Traps.(***which can be found is Episode 2 - The Black Tower of Trap***) He has awakened." Budha replied.

"Karnor?! That is impossible!" Lygarr replied.

"Tell that to the dark magic protected army of gargoyles about to rain down on us" Buddha said.

"You two can argue about this later, here they come!" Bengali exclaimed gripping the Hammer of Thundera.

The Gargoyles began crashing feet first onto the ground. One after another they landed. Buddha ran towards Lygarr and lept into the air. He landed on Lygarr's shoulders using them to push himself higher and further landed in the middle of the Gargoyle pack. He then kicked the legs of a Gargoyle from under him causing the gargoyle to fall on his back on the ground. When it hit the ground, Buddha kicked the gargoyle in the chest with the back of both of his heels. The gargoyle crumbled into hundred of pieces of rock.

"Brute force works!" Buddha yelled as he rammed the claws of his staff into a gargoyle, lifted him and slammed him into the ground.

Lygarr then created three orbs of energy and thrusted them towards a group of the gargoyles. As he flew into one of the of Gargoyles shoulder first, knocking it into the air, the orbs of energy continously struck the gargoyle and ricocheted off the group. When the gargoyle landed on the ground, Lygarr came down on top of it slamming his staff into destroying it and continued his assualt, controlling the orbs and having them hit he gargoyles as he struck them with his staff. He then spun his staff around his hand and knocked 4 gargoyles into the air. The orbs then crashed into them knocking them further into the air. Bengali then swung the Hammer forward and propelled himself crashed through all 4 gargoyles leaving them nothing but piles of rubble.

When Bengali landed he shot rails of energy from the Hammer of Thundera directly into the gargoyles. It shot right through them and they crumbled at the touch of it. He was able to take out many with ease.

The gargoyles numbers were dwindled down to nothing but piles of rocks. The Cats had stood victorious against the gargoyle herd. Lygarr once again took to the air, raised his staff and upon doing so he raised all the piles of rocks that used to be their enemies. With a quick movement of his staff he sent the rocks flying out of Thundera.

Lygarr landed and by the time he touched the ground he had changed back to his older aged form.

"He let us win" Lygarr said.

Bengali and Buddha looked at each other. Both were badly bruised, as was Lygarr.

"Let us?" Buddha questioned.

"If what you said is true and they were Baron Karnor's doing, that was just to let you know he has not forgotten about you. That was nothing. It was too easy." Lygarr explained.

He continued, "I do not have time for this. I have to get back and now because of you two fools, I have to track and stop Jivra Kuroneko once again."

"We can help you" Buddha replied.

"Help? HA! what are you going to do? Hang on the walls again?" Lygarr asked mockingly.

Lygarr's eyes then opened wide and he asked "Did she take anything?!"

"Can't say that I noticed, but I was a bit busy at the time" Buddha answered.

"What about you, Mason? Did you see her take anything" Lygarr asked Bengali.

"I did not. But that does not mean she did not. I wouldn't know what to have been looking for." Bengali answered.

Lygarr pointed his staff forward. His staff shot out an energy that created a portal.

"The fault of her escape falls on both of your shoulders. If she took anything it is up to you two to find her and it and get it back. I have to return to the Astral Plane but first, both of you follow me." Lygarr said. He then walked into the portal and disappeared.

Bengali looked at Buddha and asked, "What do you think, my friend?".

Buddha, now holding his shoulder which was injured in the battle with the gargoyles, replied "It's better than walking." Buddha then stepped through the portal. Bengali took a deep breath and followed behind.

END OF SCENE

SCENE 5

Buddha stepped through the portal and found himself back in the room in which he and Bengali had their run in with Jivra Kuroneko. Bengali was exited after him. Lygarr was kneeling by the stone that Bengali had crushed with the Hammer of Thundera. He picked the pieces up, turned his hand and opened it and the pieces fell back to the ground while shaking his head.

"I believed the stones were made out of Thundranium, hence causing her weakness but I believe I may have been wrong in that assumption" Bengali tried to explain his actions.

Lygarr then looked at Bengali disapprovingly and replied, "Thundranium, no. These stones are infused with powerful crystals that neutralized her powers. They are incredibly rare. Four of these stones are needed for them to do act as a neutralizing agent. Without the fourth these three stones are worthless."

"Where can we find more of them?" Buddha asked.

"HAHAHA, if it were only that easy" Lygarr replied. "The only place on Third Earth you MIGHT, and let me reiterate MIGHT, find these crystal infused stones would be Crystal Canyon. Only one has ever been found there but it would be the only place I would say might be able to produce stones of this nature" Lygarr continue.

Bengali turned to Buddha and said, "We must find one of these stones. It is my fault Jivra is free. I must do everything in my ability to make this right."

Buddha places his hand on Bengali's shoulder. Bengali was angered and disappointed in himself and blamed this on himself.

"We will find one, don't worry. But this is not your fault. If you didn't do it, I would have." Buddha replied. He then said "Tell us more about this Jivra. Who is she?"

"I know of her and stopping her will not be easy" Bengali answered.

"That's right. It will not be easy. Jivra Kureoneko is one of, if not THEE strongest sorceress on Third Earth." Lygarr explained. "I am powerful, but she is powered by a black magic that trumps even my own skills."

"She can't be more powerful than Mumm-Ra" Buddha interjected.

"Her powers rival that of that ancient personificatin of evil. But there are differences between the two. For one, Mumm-Ra works for the Ancient Spirits of Evil and his powers are enhightened by them. Jivra needs no backing for her powers to reach those levels and she hates the Ancient Spirits of Evil" Lygarr explained.

"She hates them? Sounds to me like we can use that and her to our advantage. The enemy of my enemy..." Buddha said.

Lygarr immediately interrupted,"She is not a friend! She is obsessed with the idea that she can defeat the Ancient Spirits of Evil and in doing so strip them of all of their power and using it as her own. She will let nothing get in her way of reaching her ultimate goal. Not you, not me, not the Thundercats, not even Third Earth. She will destroy every last piece of this planet if she feels it will bring her closer to her to defeating the Ancient Spirits and having ultimate power. She craves it. She needs it. And she will stop at nothing to get it."

"The last time I had heard of her presence on Third Earth, she was attacking Thundera." Bengali said.

"That is correct. It was years ago. She wanted to use the magical items of the Treasure of Thundera to increaase her own powers and use them for her own doing. Her plan was to first defeat the Thundercats then to destroy Thundera and then take the items. She had succeeded in defeating in many of the Thundercats. It was a tragic time in Thundera. Many Thundercats were lost in the battle against her. It took the combined efforts and powers of King Claudus,the Sword of Omens, Jaga and myself to finally stop her." Lygarr answered. He then went on to explain, "After her defeat I had taken her into my custody to stand before the Mystic Council. He powers were to great to be thrown into a Thunderian prison cell. There is no place on Third Earth that could contain her. Knowing this the Mystic Council ordered she be detained in the Astral Prison in the Astral Plane. That is where she had remained locked up until recently when there was an attack on the Astral Prison. Any many of the inmates had escaped."

"Attack on the Astral Prison? Mumm-ra lead his forces into the Astral plane? I have heard stories of the Astral Plane but never knew it truly existed. How did he find a way in? All the stories I heard said that the entrances to that dimension were hidden and none knew where they were." Buddha questioned.

"Mumm-ra did not attack the Astral Prison. The attack on the Astral Prison was lead by a treacherous creature. A sorcerer named Nemex. He lead an army of nightmarish creatures to the Astral Prison. Nemex thrists for knowledge. If knowledge is power, Nemex is the equivalent of a god. It is our understanding he attacked the Astral Prison because he wanted to capture all of its inhabitants in order to learn every peice of information that he could from the wide variety of villainery that is enjailed in the Astral Prison. But at some point, Nemex had altered his plans for capturing the inmates and decided that taking the prison was more important. The Mystic Council had called up many sorcerers and warriors to defend the prison as well as recapture those inmates that were able to escape during the melee. The attacks on the Astral Prison have yet to cease the have been almost nonstop. Right when we believe Nemex has given up and retreated for good they begin again. But during one of these times, myself and an elite team were put together to search for the escapees. I was able to find Jivra Kuroneko and capture her. I brought her back here and placed the stones around her, knowing it would leave her powerless and I would know exactly where she would be. These quarters belong to me for a reason. The Hall of Omens holds many secrets and there are reasons behind everything here. It was built on this spot for a reason. Not only tactical reasons. Within this room one of the hidden entrances to the Astral Plane exists. And I can aceess it. With Jivra left here powerless, I could return to the Astral Plane and continue to defend the Astral Prison." Lygarr answered while looking around the room to see if anything had been taken during the skirmish with Kuroneko.

That's when his eyes caught the entrance to his hidden chamber open. Lygarr pushed the door to the side and saw an empty box on the ground. He picked it up and knew exactly what was missing.

"The Bracelet of Power, it's gone!" Lygarr exclaimed.

"The Bracelet of Power?! It exists?!" Buddha questioned. "I thought it was lost centuries ago?! All the records..."

Lygarr interrupter, "All the records lie. There are certain items and treasures that are too powerful for public display. If our enemies knew they existed. The Hall of Omens, Thundera, the Treasure of Thundera, would all be at risk. So it was decided that many of the more powerful items be locked away and kept a watchful eye on. They have been kept under my prtection for quite sometime. The scrolls and the records of these items were all adjusted to protect the items" Lygarr explained.

"So what you are saying is the Thundercats changed the history of the items to suit their needs" Buddha said.

"That is not quite how it happened. But that is not here nor there. The Bracelet of Power allows its user to completely control the minds of indiviuals. Not just Cats, all speicies. With Jivra Kuroneko's power and her having the Bracelet of Power there is no telling what she could do or what she intends to do with it. All that can be certain is that no good will come from it. We need to get the Bracelet of Power back." Lygarr answered.

Buddha and Bengali looked at each other. Not a word needed to be spoken. They both knew Lygarr was right and that they needed to get the Bracelet of Power back from Jivra. Buddha had taken it upon himself to find all the items that had been taken from the Hall of Omens during the fall of Thundera but this went beyond that. With that item, Jivra could enslave all the Cats or even all the species on Third Earth. This piece of the Treasure of Thundera needed to be found and brought back to the protection of the Hall of Omens immediately. And with this new and improved Hall of Omens, protecting it would be much easier. Once they learned more about the Thunder-lynx and accessed all of the systems.

"We'll find it" Buddha replied.

"Don't take on Jivra yourself" Lygarr instructed. "Find her, track her whereabouts, and find where she is keeping it. Once that is done contact me. I have to return to the Astral Plane and meet with my brethren and defeat Nemex and his army" he continued.

"How do we contact you while you are in the Astral Plane" Bengali asked.

Lygarr ripped one of the teeth from his necklace. He then took an apathacary bowl and a pouch from the table in front of him and handed it to Bengali.

"When you need to contact me, put the tooth in the bowl and using only a pinch of the powder in the pouch throw that also in the bowl. Do this and you will be able to get in touch with me. AND If Baron Karnor shows himself contact me immediately. But I now must return to the Astral Plane. Good luck to the both of you. You will need it. We all have a long journey ahead of us." Lygarr answered. He then put his arms out and leaned his head back and said something quietly to himself. A triangle of energy once again came from him. This time it moved slowly infront of him and began to swirl. The swirling energy then opened opened the portalto the Astral Plane. He walked toward the portal and entered but added one last thing before he the portal disappeared. "Don't mess up", Lygarr said and the portal immediately closed. He was gone and so was the portal to the Astral Plane.

Buddha looked at Bengali and said, "Looks like things just got a bit more complicated."

"It would appear so. I have to get back down to the Chamber of Omens and continue working on accessing all of the Thunder-lynx systems. We need to get what we can up and running as soon as possible especially now with these new circumstances." Bengali replied.

"Do you need a hand?" Buddha asked.

"There is not much you can do now. It is mostly up to me at this point. You can join me if you wish." Bengali answered.

"Alright, well if you don't need me I am going to spend some time in here. Apparently, there is much I need to learn other than the Thunder-lynx. Like some of the true history of the Thundercats." Buddha said while picking up a book from a shelf. He then walked towards the doorway of Lygarr's hidden room and entered the hidden treasure chamber.

END OF SCENE

THE END

****BONUS SCENE*****

Jivra Kuroneko stolled confidently into her lair. It had been abandoned for years. It was dirty and dusty. It was clear no one had entered here in a very long time. But with one movement of her hand, the lair looked brand new. The dirty, dust and cob webs gone. Just that quickly. Jivra jumped down on her bed and was smiling. She held the Bracelet above her head and stared directly at it. She turned it from side to side inspecting every inch of the item.

"Hmph, I'm not impressed" she said as she threw the Bracelet of Power across the room like it was nothing more than a piece of garbage.

She then reached down to her hip and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from behind the top of her skirt. The paper was the size as a sheet from a book. This was her real score. Taking the Bracelet of Power was nothing more than a distraction to keep them away from her true goal.

Jivra was softly purring as she laid there lookin at the paper. She then said to herself,"This is going to be so much fun hahahahahaha".

THE END

*** To see photos of the characters, landscapes, vehicles and more, Check out the Hall of Omens "Save Thundercats Campaign" facebook page ( SaveThundercats). This fan fiction series is located in the notes sections, separated by episode, and photos can be found in each note. OR you can check out my thread on the Thundercats fansite ( . ?t=9238 )


End file.
